


skipping beats, blushing cheeks

by fleurting



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: The first thing Grizz ever noticed about Sam was his blush.
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	skipping beats, blushing cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> written for [@anythingdrabble's](https://delacourtings.dreamwidth.org/92687.html) amnesty week and the prompt: blush. also for the history prompt on my @[100fandom's](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) table.

  
The first thing Grizz ever noticed about Sam was his blush.

He was in the hall, pretending to listen to whatever Luke was blabbering out, and a flash of movement caught his eye. A girl was running to the other end of the hall, where a boy stood grinning by his locker. She threw her arms around the boy and he spun her around. The girl said something and the boy’s pale face blushed bright red. Grizz couldn’t look away.

The blush had crept up the boy’s neck and onto his face. It was such a stark contrast to his pale skin. Grizz couldn’t stop staring. A part of him, a part Grizz tried to keep from ever making itself known, wondered if the boy blushed like that when kissing. Grizz couldn't, _wouldn't_, let himself imagine what it would be like if he kissed the boy.

But he felt the urge to. And that was enough for him to force himself to go back to Luke and football and other things that didn’t matter. But he didn’t forget the boy with the blush, no matter how hard he tried. Every night when he closed his eyes, he saw him again.


End file.
